Individuals wearing personal items, such as eyeglasses, rings and keys, may sometimes wish to remove and/or replace the items, and it is desirable to keep the items nearby, in order to be able to locate and replace them easily. For instance, eyeglasses may be reading glasses, sunglasses, or safety glasses, which are used only on certain occasions, and may otherwise be removed and temporarily kept close to the wearer, so that they are still easily accessible later. Conventionally, many wearers often place the items in a pocket or container, or hang them from an opening of a shirt or sweater. Those are usually not safe or convenient ways to secure the personal items.